eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The History of Ogres (House Item)
}} Book Text Through my own experiences, I have gained knowledge and insight into the ogres. Each part of this history tome can only be completed in its own time. Story 1 We were created by Rallos Zek. He stood at the edge of the swamp and gathered to himself armfuls of mud to shape us. We are formed of earth and water. Earth and water give us strength. Earth and water can move anything in their way. Of the ancient days we lived in the Feerott and our mighty fortress of Oggok. In these ancient times we frightened the Rathe, who laid a curse on us. They were afraid. For many long years, Rallos Zek's chosen lived like children. Our minds were dull but our strength remained. How do you remove the earth? With water. And we are made of both. You are walking across the swamp and step into its thickness. Slowly it draws you down. You grasp the roots. You grasp the grasses. And still you sink slowly, slowly. The more you fight it, the deeper you sink. So went our minds. They sank deeper into mud. Some of the things we knew before the curse, we forgot. War and battle, we thought. We would find our enemies and break them. But sometimes, the enemy confused us and in our dull time, we could only look and be angry. Then the curse was gone. Our minds cleared and we growled for vengeance. Rallos Zek sent us his avatar to guide us. We became the Rallosian Army. No more sinking for the ogres! Many things we forgot, yes. But many things new we learned. They called Oggok a village. We made it great in our empire. All the Feerott was ours. Cazic-Thule's temple we would leave, but all else was ours. We came to Innothule and the slippery-skinned frogloks fled. We are of earth and water; we could wait. Story 2 Innothule was ours before and ours again. We looked to the Rathe Mountains. They cursed us before, but lived there no longer. If they had lived, we would crush them. We would put them to the ground and crush them. Slowly, like sinking into mud. Strength flows in the ogre. We are earth and water! Earth and water bend to us. We saw Lake Rathetear and its waters turned aside for us. The bird and the horse saw us. We crushed them. We crushed them like stones rolling from the mountain. We rolled to the Plains. Others had used us in our dull time. Now we used them. The orc and the gnoll, they tended us. From all across Norrath, they heard us and obeyed. Earth and water go deep beneath the mountains. We are earth and water. We stood before them and pounded our chest. We stomped our feet. They feared us. Orc and gnoll, they tended us. We stood before the cities. We smelled their fear. We marched on the cities of men, one in the east and the other, west. In the Feerott, we left many ogres. They thirsted for battle. They thirsted for war. Not thinking, they entered the Temple of Cazic-Thule. They forgot our promise. Long ago, ogres promised not to enter the Temple. They entered the Temple and it awoke. Story 3 In Innothule, we left many ogres. Some followed the slippery-skinned frogloks. They followed them through the swamp. They followed them into Guk. Guk is dark and deep, but we are made of earth and water. We do not fear the dark. Far away, we stood before the cities of men. We threw bones at them. We lit many fires to show them our might. They looked and saw the Rallosian Army from valley to hill. They saw their own deaths waiting. We smelled their fear. It was a good battle. Many of them died. A good battle means they fought well. It is nothing to kill the unarmed. It is good to crush the armed. Standing before the cities of men, we did not know that some had entered the Temple of Cazic-Thule. We waited for the next day's battle. In the night, the Green Mist fell from the sky. It choked us. It burned us. In the early light, we lay on the battlefields, dead. We are earth and water, not wind. The wind is not ours and it pushed the Green Mist over the ogres. It blew the Green Mist across all the battlefields, and over the Rathe Mountains, and across the Feerott and through Innothule. It did not enter Guk. Those who were in Guk returned to Oggok. The Green Mist had passed them. They passed the bodies of the Army and returned to Oggok. From Oggok, some went to Freeport. The thought came in a dream, to go to the city of men. Not to rule, but to live. Category:Ogre Lore